reaper member of YJ
by darkboy18
Summary: Ichigo has been living good for a while until a meteor came down and gave him new powers and then he and his friends were dragged to a new world where heroes and villains fight will Ichigo master his powers and help his new allies win or be engulfed by 'The Light? find out New powers, serious tone, OP Ichigo and harem


Hey how's it going?

Sorry it took me a while

But here's the first chapter of Reaper member of YJ

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 1: An unforgettable camping experience part 1

* * *

Takes place 7 months after the full-bring incident.

* * *

Things have been quiet for a while in Kara-Kura Japan, there was no hollows, no madmen trying to destroy the worlds and no revenge seeking villains.

Yes peace has finally come and no-one like this more than Ichigo even guardians like him need rest and they enjoy peace.

Ichigo has changed a lot since the last battle he had with Kugo and the full-bringers. One he discovered that his inner world has changed a bit, his sword spirits did have high standards, instead of rows of skyscrapers, now it has some green hills, beaches, oceans, rivers, some skyscrapers, city and a 4 story house, there also some animals there. Two thanks to Mayuri's experiments Ichigo got his full-bring back and the sword was now the length of like his old Bankai and felt the power and speed increase a bit.

Three with no threats to deal with Ichigo was able to focus on his studies and work and after the last major exam he had, he was now ranked the 15th smartest person in school, Chad went up to 8th, Orihime ranked 2nd and Uryu still have the no.1 spot.

Ichigo made a lot more money since there was nothing to distract him and he was able to focus on work better and managed to get his boss to change the name of her company since it caused a lot of confusion.

Overall Ichigo enjoyed the time of peace, but even in times of peace no one knows when evil will strike again so Ichigo decided to train to hone his skills and learn some new moves and Kido.

He learn better sword training from Kisuke and his dad, Hand to Hand combat with Yoruichi, Kido with Tessai and first-aid training.

Both Kisuke and his dad did not go easy on Ichigo with sword training, they both attacked and Ichigo blocked, parried and counter attack and was forced to come up with many strategies to beat them and despite being worn out he won with cuts and bruises to go with it.

Then he learned more hand to hand combat with Yoruichi and she was tough, Ichigo was able to keep up as he learns fast, he learned blows, blocks, counters and many other moves from Yoruichi, he learned Shunko and he produce black and blue flames and he used it during one spar with Yoruichi and he was able to win but made a huge-ass crater in the process, Yoruichi was impressed by his growth and for his reward was a kiss on the cheek and he turned red in the face.

When came to Kido Tessai was tough on him and so was Kisuke they put Ichigo through the winger, after 10 days Ichigo was able to learn to use level 30, 40, 50 Kido even #90 Aizen's move and that made Kisuke go through 5 changes of pants and advised Ichigo to not use it recklessly.

But Ichigo learn healing Kido and binding Kido and surprising even hollow moves from his inner hollow and he was now a tougher warrior.

First Ichigo's skin was now hard like iron so he can't be cut or stabbed easily, next he when wears his mask smaller versions of the horns on it allowing him to do Ceros and use it in conjunction with his sword dealing more damage to his enemies there's more tricks Ichigo will show later.

With all that training Ichigo grew from 5'11 ½ to 7'1 1/2, he also got a bit more muscles on him and he even got an 8pack on him.

Ichigo was now a formidable warrior and he even left his hair grow out a bit and he now looks like the same man who kicked Aizen's ass 2 years back and that made him more attractive to the ladies.

Ichigo noticed that his soul reaper clothes has changed as well now he has a hoodie on him and when he's in Bankai he has it as well and when he puts it on it can hide the top half of his face.

Also Kisuke gave him some gifts one is a ring that can store his body and make his soul form visible and solid and also he can bring soul reaper powers while he has his body. The next gift is a pair of blasters like the ones Captain Rex used in Star Wars the clone wars series and thanks to Kisuke doing some modifications on them they have unlimited ammo, Ichigo also gets a gauntlet that can produce an energy shield that gives his defenses a boost and then Yoruichi gave him a special cape that not only allows him to fly but also hover in the air when he stops moving and grants him protection from gravity manipulation.

All that training also increase his speed and strength and reflexes and his senses are sharper than ever.

But all of that and more will be put to the test when he faces new enemies on a whole other level.

After all the training and finishing school work Ichigo and his friends were able to get some time off and they decided to go camping.

* * *

Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Rukia and Yoruichi went and get their gear and stuff and tents and they headed out of town and to some camping ground in the Johto part of Japan.

After they arrived they set up the tents and got the camp setup, Uryu and Chad left and head to town to get some extra stuff and will be back in 2 hours.

This left Ichigo alone with the girls.

Yoruichi had a mischief look in her eyes and called Orihime and Rukia for a little surprise for Ichigo.

Ichigo was busy getting fire wood and stone to surround it so that the fire doesn't get out and burn things.

As he put the stones in a circle and then the wood in when suddenly he felt like something or someone was calling him.

"Please… Help… Me."

"Who's there?" called Ichigo.

"The forest… great power in danger… darkness rising… Hurry." the voice called out.

Ichigo sensed some strong powers coming from the forest and whatever it was it radiates pure darkness and he can sense someone in trouble.

Not wanting to let any innocent getting hurt Ichigo used his full-bring and sped into the forest.

Yoruichi, Orihime and Rukia were busy getting their surprise for Ichigo ready but they then sense a strange and powerful energy nearby and Ichigo was heading towards it, not wanting Ichigo to be out numbered they headed to the source as well.

Ichigo arrived 1st he drew his blade and held it in both hands he kept his watch incase for surprises.

He then heard some rustling coming from the bushes and he held his blade steady.

Just Orihime, Rukia and Yoruichi arrived as a bunch of people in cloaks came out of the bushes banged up, beaten and worn out like they been running from something.

"Please… help… us." said one of them.

"What the hell is going on Ichigo?" asked Yoruichi.

"I don't know but these people need medical attention and help, get them back to our camp and tend to them and be careful I have a feeling whoever was after them isn't too far now go." said Ichigo.

Not wanting to find out they gather the group and took them back to the camp by placing them in a ball of energy by Orihime.

After they left Ichigo felt a major spiritual pressure coming from the deeper part of the woods so he went to investigate.

As he went deeper the pressure got stronger and stronger so he power down his full bring and went into soul form and store his body in the ring.

Then he heard not one but 6 monstrous roars and they were so loud that Ichigo covered his ears and everyone did the same when they heard it.

When the noise died down Ichigo continued on and when he got out of the woods he saw something they nearly made his eyes go to the back of his head.

In front of him were 6 'size of a tower' dragons covered in shadows with glowing red eyes.

"Oh fuck." said Ichigo.

In his years of fighting he never thought of facing dragons but he noticed something on top of one of them.

There was a warrior wearing black and silver armor with spikes on the shoulders plates and has glowing red eyes, wearing a blood red cape and wielding two curved jagged blades in each hand.

Ichigo can feel the evil energy coming from him and having 6 dragons under his command that's bad news.

"Great my day went from shit to fucking hell." he said.

What Ichigo doesn't know is that things are going to get a lot more complicated like hell and more.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the other universe…**

"Vandal is something wrong?" asked Lex.

"No Luthor I sensed something." he said to him.

"What is it?" Lex asked.

"I don't know but this feeling is intriguing and something tells me that something or someone will be coming to make this interesting." he told Lex.

"Maybe it can give us an edge against the Justice League." said Lex.

"Maybe Lex but for now let us focus preparing our mole's mission." said Vandal.

"Agreed Vandal business as usual." said Lex.

"Business as usual." replied Vandal.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Well this ends part 1

Sorry it took so long

Part 2 will be up soon

Now to explain some things

Now the reason Why Ichigo and his friends are ranked higher for their school because after their last fight with the full-bringers they have some time to study when not dealing with hollows and work Ichigo is at the 15th because after the fight he had time to study and was able to climb the chart but not too much to even things out, Chad went up because he decided to get more knowledge and be a level headed warrior and Orihime climbed up to the 2nd because well it's her and Uryu still has the number 1 spot and he's not giving that up anytime soon.

Now to explain the items Ichigo got well 1st his full-bring because well he'll still have it for a while before he upgrades to something powerful but that's a surprise for later but he'll still use his soul form for most battles. Now for the blasters, I know Ichigo like using his blade for his attacks as his go-to weapon but his move does take time to charge and fire and he does it in one swing some times and that can leave him for counter attacks so the blasters served as his ranged weapons and he wields them dual handed like when he gets his true blades.

As for the gauntlet the reason I have Ichigo to wear it because well even though his sword can block attacks but it does leaves gaps in defenses so he has it to increase it and he can form a dome around to protect from different kinds of attacks.

Now for the cape, I know that Ichigo can stand in the air in soul form and move around as well but the reason he has the cape because I don't know he look cool in it and also it can make him fly and hide his energy and the extra upgrade is that it protects him from when gravity is manipulated and helps maintain his own and the other reason is that in comics some heroes and villains can mess with gravity depends on the situation and also it makes him along with the hoodie like a mysterious warrior.

Now this in one of a 4 part beginning and in ch5 and 6 Ichigo and his friends get sucked to the young justice world and they'll land in the outskirts of Blud haven in April and learn to get the lay of the world and when July comes that when Ichigo helps the young heroes bust Super boy out of Cadmus.

Also I'm bringing in Transformers and also others heroes and villains to liven things up.

Now the Heroes are coming to crash the party in later chapters are Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Steel, Firestorm, Super girl and more.

Now for the villains Harley Quinn and many others to give the heroes trouble.

Also more surprises in store.

Another thing this story will go up to 20 chapters and that when Ichigo will stop going by the name reaper and becomes a new hero with new powers in the sequel.

Now I can't upload multi chapters at once since I need to keep a balance of writing and recharging so I don't get overwhelmed.

One more thing Ichigo's power in full-bring will be at the level before lost his powers and when in soul mode the levels will be higher than before.

Now with that out of the way I need to work on my other stories and get those chapters done.

So I must be off

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words.

Until next time

This darkboy18 logging out

Later

Robin: "Why can't people just be whelmed?"


End file.
